Untitled
by Steven Morgan
Summary: Inspired by Gaijin and a bunch of other stuff, this is the result.
1. Prologue: And so it begins.

Disclaimer: as useful as tits on a bullfrog, but needed any how.   
Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, Oh My Goddess! characters   
were created by Kosuke Fujishima and they belong to who/whatever entity  
that's associated with them. Anything else belongs to their respective   
creators.  
  
Flames will be answered with either Evangelion mindfuck episodes, bad   
DS9 & Voyager episodes, Rocket Attack USA, Rabid Barnies, or the   
complete run of BGC2040.  
  
Feedback 'n' C&C is good.  
  
Untitled (Jeez, there's a lot of these ain't there?) By Q  
  
Prologue  
  
In a minor quiet street, in a shopping district somewhere, a person ran  
into a power pole. Now, why is this important you may ask, other than  
the fact that this individual looks somewhat different than the locals  
but is dressed like one particular group of them?  
  
Absolutely nothing!  
  
Other than the fact that before this 'Salaryman' hit the power pole, he  
wasn't truly existent there.  
Sort of somewhat like the ability for a Hibiki to get lost: they're  
there one moment, but you turn your back and they're gone.  
  
Out there somewhere, Sailor Pluto is having Exadren headache #1 'There  
is a threat to the timeline.'  
  
"Aye, me achin' 'ead! What the flonq hit me?" was his first waking  
statement. "Ah! Right, I must have walked into a pole," was the next  
thing he said when he could make out the pole, shortly followed by,  
"What the hell happened to my clothes? Where's my trench? Why am I  
wearing a friggin' suit?" upon noticing his clothes. Finger snapping  
just brought out the cry of "No powers!"  
"Right, I've had enough of this," he said once he had enough of angsting  
on the ground, (Angsting is best done in dark places or on rooftops. see  
Bat-family, X-teams and Angel for examples.) and walked away from his  
insertion point.  
  
Sailor Pluto's migraine just jumped to Exadren headache #13 'I can't  
locate the threat.'  
  
"I'm lost, I've got no powers and I'm wearing a suit. What do I do?" he  
said puzzled, light bulb time. "Ask a local of cause." Picking a likely  
candidate at random, "Excuse me, sir. Can you help me with some  
enquires?" He asked a Salaryman on a lunch break in his best authority  
voice.  
  
"I suppose so, Mr?"  
  
"Agent Black, FBI," He replied while flashing freddy*.  
  
"FBI, you're a bit out of your way."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you know how it can be, we go where we are told to   
go, Mr..."  
  
"Shirow Kenji."  
  
"Well," 'Agent Black' took a moment to work out the name of his  
volunteer. "Mr. Shirow, I'm investigating weird occurrences here in  
Nekomi."  
  
"Nekomi?! Jeez, you are lost. This is Juuban. Nekomi's miles away."  
  
"What the--! Those damn bastards! My lift told me that this was Nekomi.  
Oh well, it could have been worse, they could have dumped me in Nerima."  
  
"That's true, Nerima," Shirow replied shuddering at the word Nerima.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Mr. Shirow." Black said before heading off  
towards a payphone.  
  
[What an odd gaijin,] Shirow thought before resuming his daily grind.  
  
***  
  
[Juuban, why is that familiar?] he thought while wandering. He had  
checked his pockets for ID and had come up with a wallet with a Drivers  
licence and credit cards in the name of Roger Darkholme, a some large  
denomination Yen notes, about a thousand in US dollars. As well as a US  
passport in the same name and a set of keys and passcards for something.  
  
[Who cares! Pocky, cheap anime 'n' manga, a map, a guidebook and a room.  
I'll be right.]  
A quick glance around where he was walking to him just seemed to be a  
normal Japanese street with a poster advertising a Sailor V movie in a  
shop window and a Jewellery shop with a sign saying OSA-P. "Hang on a  
sec?! Sailor V movie poster? Sailor V: The movie starring Minako Aino as  
Sailor V. A jewellery shop named the OSA-P. I'm in Juuban-ku, Tokyo. In  
the words of Dr. Henry McCoy: 'Oh my stars and garters!'. I'm absolutely  
screwed! TOLTIIR THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
***  
At Mimir's Well, the Elder god in question sneezed and began channel  
surfing on a pool to find the problem.  
"What's up?" Urd asked him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. It could be a disturbance in the Force, or it could  
be my lunch disagreeing with me."  
  
"Ah, one of those."  
  
Random scenes appeared in the pool.  
  
*Fractal screensaver static*  
"MOON TIARA ACTION! Dusted."  
  
*static*  
"Jeez, Ryoga, by the time you leave there won't be a pig left in  
Baringgen." Ryoga turned a interesting shade of green. "Pig? What do you  
mean?" "Well, where did you think the meat came from? Say, are you  
alright? You look kinda ill."  
  
*static*  
"We're all gonna die!" "Rattrap!" "I know: Shut up."  
  
*Static*  
"Ahem, yes, Kasumi Tendo. She is reported to be in the company of a  
smuggler and one Ranma Saotome..." "WHAT?" shrieked Ukyou, jumping out  
of her chair. "WHERE? WHERE? KILL!"  
  
*Static*  
"Sailor Gallifrey, make up!"  
  
*Matrix static*  
"All your base belong to us!"  
  
*static*  
Ranko lifted the henshin stick and called: "Sun Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
*Cabbit Static *  
"Spending money?" Washu rolled her eyes. "How do you think I manage to  
keep Ryoko swimming in sake?" "Mine," Ryoko beamed, with her friend Mr.  
Tail firmly in hand.  
  
*The Bleed Static*  
"Nope, but at least our visitors are gone."  
"They could have at least cleaned the mess up before they left," Scott  
complained while pointing out the condition the front of the mansion was  
left in.  
"Well, at least it wasn't blown up," Bobby commented, everyone glared at  
him. "I know, I know! Don't say that, 'cause someone like the Marauders  
or 'Pocy lips' might just come along and do it."  
  
*Static*  
"TOLTIIR THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Let see who else can I blame? Q THIS IS  
ALL YOUR FAULT! Jeez, this is fun I can see why Ryoga does it now.  
CARROT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! JESSE WILLEY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A  
Salaryman suited figure with a vague resemblance to a certain fic author  
cried to the heavens.  
  
~~~  
"Toltiir, I believe you've found the problem."  
  
"Yes, well does anyone recognise the timeline? It seems that I've picked  
up an unlisted one," Toltiir said while locking the pool to this time  
line.  
  
"It looks like a Sailor Moon universe," Someone commented.  
  
"Who's Jesse Willey?"  
  
"A minor prankster in a Snowflake realm," Coyote replied. "The Cabbage-  
wielding Angel of death they call him."  
  
"Cabbage-wielding Angel of death?"  
  
"One of his weapons of choice."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Trust a trickster would know about him," Urd muttered while locating  
another bottle of Sake not noticing Skuld porting in.  
  
"Urd, what's kept you?" Skuld said as she stormed over to Urd. Mallet  
poised, ready to strike. "Belldandy's got dinner on the table and it's-  
-Hey, what's grandpa doing there?"  
  
"Grandpa?" A bunch of puzzled gods, goddesses and other semi-phenominal  
cosmic beings chorused.  
  
"You've got the wrong Urd, Skuld. Have you checked the Lord of the  
Dances' bar for your Urd? And that's not grandpa."  
  
"Be-da! So what if he's not your grandpa, he's my grandpa!" Skuld yelled,  
before leaving by her porthole.  
  
"It doesn't matter what timeline she comes from, Skuld's still a brat."  
  
"Say, Urd?"  
  
"Yes, Nabiki?"  
  
"You did send Skuld after the correct Urd, didn't you?"  
  
"How should I know? There is probably an Urd there getting drunk and  
singing karaoke with Marller."  
  
"Hey keep it down. It's just getting interesting!"  
~~~  
  
"Well, that was fun and pointless. Plaything of the gods. Feh! That's  
Ranma's job. I wonder who could help send me home." Roger said while  
walking towards the Crown arcade not noticing the four girls wearing  
school uniforms coming out of the arcade, with two cats trailing them.  
  
"Well, at least things can't get any worse?"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Oh merde! I knew I shouldn't have said that." he said and began  
muttering repeatedly "I'm dead."  
  
"But," the blond with the odd hairstyle began. "I want an ice cream  
now!"  
  
"Usagi, we're going to be late."  
  
"But, Ami, Luna?"  
  
"But nothing! We're late!"  
  
"Usagi, we'll go for ice cream later."  
  
"Besides, I'm sure Rei's got the latest issue of Utena hidden somewhere  
in her room."  
  
"Really! You sure, Makoto?" Usagi said, almost bouncing like a kid on a  
sugar high. "Bwahh!" The Clutziness of the Moon strikes again, crashing  
into someone trying very hard to avoid her.  
  
"Ah! Oww! Yipe, it's Meatball head! This can't be happening! I'm  
screwed. I must have taken the brown stuff. It's all a dream." Roger  
said, taking the 'I'm crazy, leave me alone and don't Moon Halation me!'  
route. Amazingly Miss Haruna and Luna use something similar to get over  
Usagi induced nightmares.  
  
To be continued?  
  
* Flashing freddy, colloquial used by the Victorian Police for  
displaying their ID badge.  
  
Teaser for next chapter.  
~*~*~  
"Would you believe that I'm a Kami sent to save the population of the  
world from being turned in to goo by a mad scientist?" Roger told them.  
  
"I find that quite hard to believe," Rei said in response.  
  
"Would you believe that I'm an alien from Zeta Cygni sent here to steal  
the souls of juvenile human females?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how about I'm a secret agent sent to investigate a bunch of  
Lunarian cultists that plan to take over the world by removing  
everyone's free will?" he said with a smirk, the two cats and the green-  
haired woman appeared to be undergoing some sort of fit.  
~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Oi! Watch it!

Disclaimer: as useful as tits on a bullfrog, but needed any how.  
Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, Oh My Goddess! characters  
were created by Kosuke Fujishima and they belong to who/whatever  
entity that's associated with them. Anything else belongs to their  
respective creators.  
  
Flames will be answered with either Evangelion mindfuck episodes, bad  
DS9 & Voyager episodes, Rocket Attack USA, Rabid Barnies/Tuxboys, or  
the complete run of BGC2040.  
  
Feedback 'n' C&C is good.  
  
Untitled (Jeez, there's a lot of these ain't there?) By Q  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Roger Darkholme, unwilling visitor to a Sailor Moon universe and suit  
wearer, from his position under Usagi Tsukino was wondering what gods  
had he offended to get into this mess. Her friends, Minako Aino, and  
Makoto Kino were wondering who the cute guy was. And what about Ami  
Mizuno? Well, she was worried about how late they where going to be  
for their meeting at the Hikawa Shrine and also puzzled about what the  
number 3 had to do with the Secrets of the Universe. The cats don't  
count as they've seen this happen all the time.  
  
Sailor Pluto has just received Excedrin headache #30 'The princess has  
met the anomaly'. And another bout of Excedrin headache #13 'I can't  
locate the threat.'  
  
"Sorry about this," Usagi said while getting up.  
  
"Urk" was Roger's response as she accidentally hit a certain region of  
his anatomy.  
  
"Jeez, Usagi, isn't Mamoru enough for you?" Minako teased.  
  
"I...er...it's...he's..."  
  
"He looks like my old sempai."  
  
"..."   
  
"But, Mako, he's like older than Mamoru."  
  
[Bloody hell! She says that about virtually every guy she meets. Her  
old sempai has to be one of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. That's _if_ they  
exist here. I'd better ask one of them for some help] Roger thought,  
[er...better make that: ask the smart one for help.]  
  
"So, Mina, if you don't want him..." Makoto trailed off once she  
caught the look on her fellow Sailor Scouts face. The look of...of...  
  
"Not again!" Minako and Makoto cried, "When are we going to get the  
cute guy?" as the cute guy was currently talking to Ami and ignoring  
them.  
  
"So, mademoiselle, can you tell me what shops are near by?"  
  
"Well, there's a Manga No Mori, a camera shop, the arcade," Ami  
replied pointing in the directions of the shops in question.  
  
"Yes, I can see that. And I know about the jewellery store as I just  
came from that way. How about a camping/surplus store?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure if there is one. I'm more in to books and  
computers than camping."  
  
"I take it that there are shops that deal in the former, near by?"  
  
"Yes of cause."  
  
"Oh well, I'll manage and put my fate in the hands of the Norns,"  
Roger told her while thinking, [but I won't trust Urd with it though.]  
  
At the Norns' temple in Nekomi, Japan, Earth. Urd snarfed on her Sake.  
But that could have been due to her spotting Mini-Marller/Mara being  
chased by Banpei around the temple grounds.  
  
"Thank you kindly," He Frasered before walking off, whistling 'Ode to  
Joy'.  
A part of Ami's mind finally took notice of the cute guy and sent an  
IRQ to processing and she blushed, [Nice brown eyes. Were did that  
come from?!].  
  
"What a strange man. I wonder why he was afraid of me," Usagi said in  
her Serenity voice.  
  
"That can wait, because we are even later now, Usagi!" Luna yelled  
before nipping at Usagi's ankle.  
  
"Wah!" she cried breaking into a run to get away from the angry moon  
cat. The citizens of Azuba-Juuban were again treated to the sight of  
the running of the odango-head and her followers.  
  
"Luna, are you sure she's the princess?"  
  
"For the hundredth time, Artemis, of cause she is."  
  
***  
  
Roger Darkholme was grateful that he'd read that 'Manga No Mori' was a  
chain of Manga stores in one of Grey's fics (as he was only familiar  
with some of the shops in his home country and the odd US store/chain.)   
as the titles on the shelves helped to give him more of an idea of which  
universe he was in. Takahashi hadn't created Ranma 1/2 here, but had  
still created Maison Ikkoku and that series that features Lum; that  
explained the reaction he got from Mr. Shirow when he mentioned  
Nerima. Nothing on the Norns and Tenchi. But a hell of a lot on Sailor  
V, Slayers, Silent Mobius and Utena and the odd US comic title.  
  
"Oooh, GITS 2. I hope the translation effect holds up."  
  
Basically, he walked out of there with a bag loaded with most of the  
interesting tech-based manga/anime (Dirty Pair, Patlabor, Cowboy  
Bebop, etc) he could find and had filled his 'The Shirow' fix. The  
nearby bookstore provided some maps, a Lonely Planet, and a Nipponese  
to English dictionary (just in case), the computer store: a top of the  
line notebook.  
  
Roger's shop-sense directed him to an Army disposal shop; he left  
that wearing a set of black BDUs, army boots, and with a backpack  
containing the suit he had on before, and some other clothing to  
imitate some individuals he knew must exist here (and some that  
didn't) and a decent GPS unit. A tan duster, Shades of Utter Cool +3,   
SWAT cap, shooting gloves, and a black wooden walking stick completed   
the package.  
In a BGC universe this is almost the uniform of a Bu-33-S-H  
(although if you've read Illusions, it should be a Bu-34-S-H.).  
Somewhere else it's the duty uniform of a military force.  
  
[Bugger,] Roger thought while standing at the bottom of a staircase,  
[I didn't want to come here, but I need his assistance.] before  
walking up the stairs in to the home base of the Sailor Scouts, the  
Cherry hill or Hikawa Shrine.  
  
The Hikawa Shrine. The Hino residence lounge room. Sometime earlier.  
  
"What kept _you_?" Rei Hino growled out as the rest of the Inner  
Scouts tramped in.  
  
"Ami met a cute guy," Minako and Makoto whined.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. Ami? Met a cute guy!? Did you at least get  
his phone number?"  
  
"Rei, it wasn't like that. Usagi ran into him, and he was lost and  
somewhat rattled. So, I just gave him some directions."  
  
"Directions, is that all. What did he look like, Mina?"  
  
"He's around 19 to 22, 6 foot one tall, black hair, brown eyes, and  
was wearing a 1000 yen grey suit. For some reason he was extremely  
nervous of Usagi. He called her meatball head instead of odango-head  
like some people."  
  
"Hang on. Isn't a odango, a type of meatball?"  
  
"Oh, and she forgot to mention that he's also a gaijin," added Makoto.  
  
Rei got an odd look on her face, [It can't be] she thought.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The guy you met. The last fire reading I did had someone like him in  
black, then in camouflage holding a large gun in it. It also had in  
the background three powerful beings doing something to a tree, an odd  
looking rabbit bouncing around and someone on a motorcycle."  
  
"Hey, where's the Outers?" Artemis asked.  
  
"They said they'd be along later. Setsuna's not feeling too good.  
Haruka said something about a migraine she sent Michiru off to the  
chemists for some painkillers and other medicine."  
  
"(Not good, Pluto's down with a migraine. Must be a Dark Kingdom  
plot,)" Luna muttered.  
  
[I'll give _you_ Dark Kingdom plots,] Artemis thought before saying,  
"(Luna, she's probably ill. Perhaps, she ate something that disagreed  
with her?)"  
  
"(Artemis, that's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard. No one  
could be that bad a cook.)"  
  
At that moment, where ever they are: Ryoko, Akane, Ayeka, and Urd  
sneezed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Can I help you?" Grandfather Hino asked the lost looking tourist.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for the head priest."  
  
"You've found him." He replied, the tourists face lit up and he looked  
a little less lost.  
  
"Ah, is there somewhere where we can speak in private?"  
  
"Follow me," Grandfather Hino said leading him to the residences  
kitchen, mildly surprised by his guests removal of his shoes as he  
entered the house, but was more surprised by the shoes themselves:  
black leather lace up army boots.  
The backpack was unremarkable but he had his suspicions about the  
walking stick. And a trenchcoat in this weather, honestly. At least  
it wasn't black.  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Black, please."  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" the elder Hino asked as he handed the mug  
of tea over.  
  
"Right, my name's Roger Darkholme. I'm looking for some friends that  
may be staying at some shrines."  
  
"Friends of yours are staying at shrines? They must be some odd  
friends?"  
  
"Oh that they are. I'm relatively new to the country myself  
(literally), I don't have their contact details and I'm just going   
by what stories they told me."  
  
"So, you're going by the old shrinekeeper network."  
  
"Why not? It's Easier than trying the Nerima Kaizoku, or is that just  
an old wives tail?"  
  
"'Nerima Kaizoku'? I've never heard of that name before. So, what  
shrines do you think your 'friends' are staying at?"  
  
[Never heard of the frelling Nerima Kaizoku?! It must be either early  
in that storyline or it's a low key or near canon Nabiki,] Roger  
thought, taking a sip of his tea, before saying, "Well, sir--"  
  
"Call me Grandfather Hino."  
  
"Right, well, Grandfather Hino, one lot is staying at an old shrine  
somewhere near Tokyo, they're cousins of mine, I think. They told me  
it had a Buddhist monk staying there when they first arrived, before  
he left saying something about a goddess."  
  
"Ah, that one, a right true nut he was. That shrine's in Nekomi, I've  
got its address around here somewhere. What about the others?"  
  
"_Others_...ah them. Does a Katsuhito Masaki run a shrine in Okayama?"  
  
"The Masaki Shrine, it supposed to be holding the Ryokoakurei. That's  
according to the legends."  
  
"Is that so," he mused, "has the Great Seto bridge been damaged?"  
  
"You haven't heard about _that_!? That happened eight months ago!"  
  
"I've been out of the loop, so to speak."  
  
~~~  
  
"Rei, got any more cookies?" Usagi asked holding the tray that had  
contained cookies while reading one of Rei's mangas.  
  
"_Usagi_!" Rei growled, before muttering repeatedly, "(must not get  
angry)".  
  
"We're here," Haruka called out as the Outers entered the room,  
Setsuna looking pale, Michiru and Hotaru hovered near her concerned.  
  
"What's wrong with Setsuna?"  
  
"She's not feeling too good," Michiru said as they led Setsuna to the  
comfy chair.  
  
"There's a threat to Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna said once she was sitting  
in the comfy chair, "and I can't find it!"  
  
"All my fire reading has shown is a man in black with a large gun,  
three beings, and a tree. And seeing that someone ate all the  
cookies," Rei refrained from glaring at Usagi, "I'd better see if  
there's any more in the kitchen."  
  
~~~  
  
"Thanks for your help, Grandfather Hino."  
  
"Not a problem, I'm glad I could help." He replied, opening the  
sliding door to the yard.  
  
"Grandfather, have you seen where the--YOU!" Rei said as she entered  
the kitchen.  
  
"Me?! Me who? I suppose, Grandfather Hino, that is your grand-  
daughter."  
  
"That she is. Rei this is Mr. Darkholme, Mr. Darkholme, Rei."  
  
"Enchante," He said doing a courtly bow and kissing her hand, Rei  
blushed got flustered and ran off to get the others. "Weird girl, nice  
but weird," he muttered while pulling on his boots before walking out  
into the courtyard, backpack in hand.  
  
In the room where the rest of the Scouts where waiting, Rei came  
screaming in, "he's here."  
  
"Who's here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi!! The guy you ran into earlier. Remember?" growled Rei. "Come  
on, he's leaving!" she said dragging Usagi out with her.  
  
"He's here! Yes, maybe he'll take me on a date." Minako & Makoto said  
before glaring at each other and running after Rei. Ami, the moon cats  
& the Outer just shrugged and followed.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere else, Skuld entered an office, one half of the office was  
wood paneling, bookcases, a couch, and a decent A/V installation. The  
other half was computers, weapons, and a small kitchen. Skuld's eyes  
lit up when she noticed who was using the computer. "Grandpa, your all  
right!" she said as she glomped him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be all right, Skuld?" he asked turning the glomp into  
a comforting hug.  
  
"i was looking for urd ...'cause she was late for dinner...up in  
asgard, and...and I saw you in one of toltiir's pool," She sobbed.  
  
"Well that can't be the case, as I'm here. However it could be one of  
my avatars. (I flonqing set a universe up, come back a month or score  
latter and I find a whole pantheon of gods and assorted deities,  
Yggdrasil (and its ilk), and Washu has the deeds to two galaxies.)"  
  
"Avatars?" She puzzledly asked.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. So, what's on the menu?"  
  
"Lasagne and spaghetti bolognaise."  
  
"With garlic bread?" he asked.  
  
"Grandpa, this is oneesama of cause there will be garlic bread."  
  
"Igor, hold my calls and get Chrono, Maya, and MP to track down one of  
my spares. Get them to check Mimir's Well for a starting point. I'm  
off to Belldandy's."  
  
"Yeth mathter," One of the computers responded.  
  
"Igor."  
  
"Yeth, Q-Kami?"  
  
"Cut the Pterry Igor accent. MP's bad enough when she's doing Valley  
Girl."  
  
"Roger roger," came out of Igor's speaker duplicating a Trooper drone  
from SW: Episode 1.  
  
"I just can't win, can I? Door: Norns' temple." He and Skuld stepped  
through the resulting orange-technicolour thing that appeared.  
  
***  
  
Roger was looking at the shrine when he heard Rei walk up behind him.  
The others where hiding in hearing distance. "So, what was it with the  
'you' back there?" He asked.  
  
"Well..., some friends of mine...told me about this guy that they had  
met and--"  
  
"You mean how Usagi ran into me and Minako and Makoto did the 'mine,  
mine' thing."  
  
"How...how, did you know their names?"  
  
"Now, that...is a secret," He Xelliosed.  
  
"Ahhrg!" she screamed, this attracted the attention of the other  
Scouts.  
  
"Rei!" Those that are prone too yelled as they came out of hiding.  
  
"All right, what are you--" Haruka trailed off there as the attacker  
wasn't doing anything apart from triggering a bout of Rei's temper.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
[Hmm...an opening, too bad I don't have the props.] "Never ask that  
question."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Haruka, just used a phrase from a American sci-fi series," Ami  
answered. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Would you believe that I'm a Kami sent to save the population of the  
world from being turned in to goo by a mad scientist?" Roger told  
them.  
  
"I find that quite hard to believe," Rei said in response.  
  
"Would you believe that I'm an alien from Zeta Cygni sent here to  
steal the souls of juvenile human females?"  
  
"No!" All the scouts (except for Setsuna) yelled.  
  
"Then how about I'm a secret agent sent to investigate a bunch of  
Lunarian cultists that plan to take over the world by removing  
everyone's free will?" Roger said with a smirk, the two cats and the  
green-haired woman appeared to be undergoing some sort of fit. [He  
shoots. He scores! Both moon cats and Sailor Pluto faceplanted and  
twitching. Bwahaha!] He thought while a part of his mind was doing a  
victory dance.  
"Well I have to be off. Girls," sharp nod of his head to the  
Inners, "ladies," a half bow to Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru,  
"squirt," he ruffled Hotaru's hair, "and cats. Be seeing you."  
saluting to both moon cats before walking off at a brisk pace, walking  
stick counting a beat.  
  
'He knows' was a common thought amongst the group.  
  
***  
  
Roger walked from the Hikawa shrine to the nearest subway station  
which was coincidently Azabujuban (although he could have walked to  
Roppongi, if he knew were that was) humming and singing bits of pieces  
of U2s 'Beautiful Day' puzzling passers by. Of course they would be  
puzzled as the song was released during 2000 and the current year was  
sometime in 1990's possibly mid '95.  
The ticket machines puzzled the heck out of him; it got to the  
point where he had to use the ticket office so he could work out how  
to get to Chiba which according to his limited knowledge of the Ah!  
Megami-sama manga and the details that he got from Grandfather Hino,  
was where Nekomi, NIT, and the shrine are located. He wandering along  
the station concourse trying to locate the next part of his journey:  
the platform from which the train to the interchange for Chiba. When a  
yell of "Ranma get back here you idiot!" broke him from his thoughts  
before a red, blue and black blur bowled him over, shortly followed by  
a brown haired teenaged girl in a high school uniform.  
Come to think of it there was a bunch about wearing similar  
uniforms. The fact of the matter was Furinkan High School junior year  
with some hangers on, had a mass excursion to the Tokyo Tower.  
"Hey, watch were you're going." Roger yelled to the rapidly departing  
figures as he got up from the tiled floor.  
  
"You," a voice bellowed.  
  
"Eh, what's up, doc!" Roger said turning to face the voice.  
[Oh...bugger, tis him.] He thought and tightened his grip on his  
walking stick while loosening up the straps of his backpack.  
  
"How dare you, you _impudent gaijin_, talk to the pig-tailed goddess  
and Tendo Akane like that? For that I--" We all know who this joker  
is, don't we.  
  
"Ja, ja, I know, I know. You're Tatewaki Kuno, imprudent scion of the  
house of Kuno, The 'Blue Blunder' of Furinkan High School. And bane of  
the houses of Tendo and Saotome."  
  
"So, yet another one falls prey to the foul sorcery of Saotome. Or  
perhaps is helping him? Ah, pig-tailed goddess, Tendo Akane, you've  
come to see me defeat yet another of Saotome's dark minions." Kuno  
ranted, bokken waving about.  
  
"Kuno! He's not another--ooff" "Ranma, be quiet."  
  
"Yeah, right bub, whatever you believe. Why don't be a good samurai  
and frell off, eh?" Roger said slowly backing away, walking stick at  
rest, backpack ready to drop.  
  
"Hold _varmint_! Who's not given their name."  
  
"(Oh boy! And I forgot about that.)"  
  
"You will not escape the righteous fury of Kuno Tatewaki." Kuno said,  
charged bokken swinging for a disembowelling wound and was blocked and  
parried by the walking stick.  
  
"Watch it you daft berk. Get clear. Here look after this," Roger said  
passing his pack off to what looked like Yuka.  
  
"Kuno, he's not a martial artist," Ranko called out as the fight  
continued strikes being blocked and parried on both sides.  
  
"You know you should listen to her. She's the better fighter," Roger  
said as he attempted a disarming strike.  
  
"At least you're admitting that we are your betters." Kuno blustered  
as he blocked and went for a head strike.  
  
"Feh!" Ranko, Akane, and Roger said to that, as Roger blocked the strike.  
  
"Kuno, if you are not playing dumb, you are a fool. Let's end this.  
You wanted to know my name, fine!" Roger said sweeping into a pose,  
doing something to his walking stick, "I am Roger Darkholme,  
apprentice of the...of the...Deadpool...um, School of...Mercenary  
Arts." A section of the walking stick slid away revealing a blade,  
which he then used to cleave Kuno's bokken in two, before resheaving  
it.   
Kuno's eyes widened, "A zatoichi! You are a dishonourable cur!"  
  
"(Ranma have you ever heard of the Deadpool School of Mercenary  
Arts?)" Akane quietly asked.  
  
"(Nope, but what he seems to be doing is imitating swordfighting. I  
swear he did some moves from a Jackie Chan movie,)" Ranko replied.  
  
"Oh blow it out your ear shit for brains! Who are you to talk about  
dishonour? Oh yeah, ROCHAMBEAU!" All those spectators of the male   
gender and the sole known aquatranssexual winced.  
  
"i fight on," moaned the Kuno as he tried to get up while holding lil'  
Kuno.  
  
"For crying out loud. He's still moving."  
  
"He does that," Ranko replied.  
  
"Okay, BOOT TO THE HEAD," Roger said as he gave Kuno a swift hard kick  
to the head that caused his head to slam into a nearby column,  
unconsciousness soon followed, "Kuno's gone bye-bye, Egon."  
  
"About time," Ranko muttered, "you're not bad for an untrained  
fighter."  
  
"You picked that up? Of cause you would. It was just dumb luck, I know  
Buckleys about hand to hand, and mechanised combat is more my style.  
Bloody hell look at the time, I'm late for my train. Thanks for  
looking after my bag, miss. And Ranko."  
  
"Huh!?! My names Ran-- ooff-- Akane!"  
  
"Your name is Ranko," Akane hissed.  
  
"Whatever, just tell the panda: we'll be watching him," Roger said  
before running off towards the platforms.  
  
"Tell pop, 'We'll be watching him', who the hell has he pissed off  
now?" Said a puzzled Ranko/Ranma-chan.  
  
***  
  
Roger just managed to catch the train, and had little trouble  
after that, he arrived in Chiba in the middle of the peak hour, of  
cause his fellow travellers ignored the crazy gaijin in black humming  
the 'Peter Gunn theme' and waveing a walking stick around. The credit  
cards worked in an ATM as they had the same PINs as one of his  
computer passwords so he had some more cash on hand. From the station  
to the temple he took a taxi. As he walked onto the shrines' grounds,  
the only person here could see was a girl in her late teens wearing a   
t-shirt and jeans working on a Kawasaki KSR-II. When he got with in a   
few meters of her, something made her look in his direction.  
"Hi there I'm Morisato Megumi are you looking for my brother,  
Keiichi?" She asked him.  
  
"Er, no Ms Morisato, I'm looking for Belldandy Wishbringer and her  
sisters' Urd Snowmane and Skuld Ravenhair," He said pausing to wait  
for her reaction, "I'm their cousin Roger Darkholme. Sorry 'bout  
this."  
  
TBC? 


End file.
